Once Again
by ValeriaAnne
Summary: Darken Rahl -The First Advisor- meets Cara -The Young Widow- in the episode "Unbroken". Will the spark lit...again?
1. Have we met before?

**Summary: Darken Rahl -The First Advisor- meets Cara -The Young Widow- in the episode "Unbroken". Will the spark lit...again?**

**Chapter 1: Have we met before?**

"Where are you going, Darken?", Richard asked his elder brother, smiling, when he saw him ready to leave the palace. Darken turned to face his brother, and then he smiled and said, "I will just go for a walk".

"And what about all those big tasks that you have as lord Rahl's first advisor? Have you forgotten that we have a meeting today?" Richard said, still smiling. He liked teasing his brother.

"What meeting? Did we...Oh, that's right. We have a meeting today. How did I forget such an important meeting?" Darken said, surprised that he did forget it. It was indeed a very important meeting where Richard -as Lord Rahl- would meet with the governors of the towns of his kingdom.

Richard looked seriously at Darken and said, "What's wrong, Darken? You don't look fine".

"I am fine, brother. I just forgot that we have a meeting today. That's all. It is no big deal." Darken said, trying to smile and look indifferent.

"It is not just about the meeting, Darken. I have noticed that you have been distracted in the past few days", Richard said worriedly.

"I told you, brother. I am perfectly fine. Maybe it is the load of work", Darken tried to assure him.

Richard looked at his brother, suspicious, but then he smiled and said, "Then I guess you deserve that walk. Let us finish that meeting, then you can go for your walk, and if you want, you can take a few days off and travel to another place, clear your head and restore your energy, then come back as fresh as new. You deserve some rest, Darken". Richard was sincere in his offer. Since he became "Lord Rahl", Darken has been helping him with everything concerning the ruling of the kingdom. He was really helpful, honest and supportive.

Darken laughed and said, "My condition is not that bad, brother. I guess the walk will be enough...for now". Darken liked calling Richard "brother". He rarely called him "Richard".

It was midday when the meeting began. It took a long time to listen to every governor describing the state of his town, and to discuss all the problems and find an appropriate solution. Richard was willing to end this meeting successfully, and he got what he wanted. The meeting was a success, with the help of Darken, of course. After the governors left the People's Palace, Richard turned to his brother and smiled, "Now, get out of here".

"Excuse me?", Darken asked, surprised.

"Get out of here. Leave. Go somewhere else where you can be less tense. Have that walk that you wish for. Get some fresh air and then you can come back. Don't worry, I will let you in". Richard laughed.

Darken was about to protest but he couldn't help it. He really needed to have some time away from all of that; from the palace, from the duties and the tasks. Eventually, he complied. He walked through the palace's door and headed towards the stable. He rode his favourite horse and headed towards the main gate of the palace.

"Finally", Darken said as he crossed the gate and decided to go to the forest. He felt free. He couldn't believe that he felt relieved for leaving the palace and everything behind. He couldn't believe that a day would come when he would wish to stay away from all his responsibilities and hope to have a normal day. He was a little surprised of himself; a year ago, he was lord Rahl, but now he wanted nothing more than leaving everything behind and walk away.

Once he reached the forest, he slowed down and got off his horse and started walking. He wanted to enjoy every second in that silence, in that green beauty. He kept walking until he reached a vast land; just a small house in the middle with a few small trees around it. At the small garden of the house, two children were playing together; they were playing "Hide and Seek". Darken approached the house until he could see the whole house clearly. He said nothing; he just kept watching the little boy searching for his sister. Darken could see where the girl was hiding, and it didn't take long till the boy found his sister. The children kept laughing and running while Darken kept watching them till he decided to approach the gate. The children saw him before he reached them. They kept watching him until he reached the gate, he looked at them and smiled, "Good afternoon, children". They kept looking at him, and then the girl said, "Good afternoon".

Her brother looked at her angrily and said, "What are you doing, Ashley? Mother told us not to talk to strangers". Darken looked at the boy and said, "But, I am not a stranger". The boy looked at him for a few moments then said, "If we don't know you, then you are a stranger". Darken looked at the boy with admiration. The boy wasn't afraid of him, but at the same time the boy was talking politely.

Then, the front door was open and a woman stepped out of the house. She was blonde, her hair was long, her eyes were grey; shiny grey. Once she saw her children standing with a stranger, she ran towards them, "You, what are you doing here? Why are...?" She stopped when she got closer to Darken. She looked at him narrowing her eyes and so did he, then she looked at her children and said, "Go to play". The two children looked at their mother for a moment then left to continue playing. When she looked back at him, she found him still looking at her. He kept doing that before he said, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I was just watching your children playing...they are your children, right?". She took a moment to answer, "Yes, they are".

He kept looking at her eyes in a way that made her feel confused, so she asked him, "Is there anything I can help you with?" He flinched momentarily and said, "No...yes, would you give me some water, please? I ran out of water", he was lying, but he for some unknown reason, he didn't want to leave. She said, "Yes, of course. Johnny, go and get me some water". Johnny appeared from behind the house and said,"Yes, mother", he said. Darken looked at the girl, then back at the mother and said, "Your children are lovely". She smiled and said, "Thank you". Johnny returned back with a jar of water and handed it to his mother. "Offer it to our guest, Johnny". Johnny stretched his hand to Darken who took the jar from him and said, "Thank you". Johnny went to play with his sister while Darken drank some water and then looked at her and said, "Your son is brave. He scolded his sister because she talked to me while she doesn't know me", then he gave the jar back to the woman and said, "Thank you... I shall leave now".

He turned to leave. He walked a few steps then he turned back and said, "May I ask you a question?". She silently nodded. "Do we know each other?", he asked. She smiled to him and said, "Of course I know you. You are Darken Rahl, former master of D'Hara, and first advisor of Lord Richard Rahl". He said, "No, I don't mean that. I mean, do we know each other personally? Have we met before?". She looked at him suspiciously and said, "No". He opened his mouth to ask another question but he stopped, his eyes were locked on the little girl, Ashley; she walked towards the axe that was lying on the ground and was about to hold it when Darken screamed, "DON'T".

The woman looked behind her back. She gazed at her daughter for a few moments then she screamed at her, "How many times did I tell you, both of you, not to touch that axe?" Ashley looked at the ground and said, "I am sorry, Mama".

"Go to your room, both of you, and don't leave without my permission". The children ran into the house while she turned to face Darken, "Thank you very much". Darken smiled at her and said, "I did nothing. Thanks the creator, she is fine. You shouldn't let your husband leave the axe at the children's reach". She looked at him, surprised, "My husband? I am not...I am a widow and as you see I have to do everything myself including taking care of my children". Darken felt sad for her; she was a single mother, she had a lot of responsibilities and she had no one to help her. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to... I shall leave now. Thanks again for the water, Miss...".

"Cara. My name is Cara", she said.

"Thank you, Miss Cara. Have a nice day", he said, smiling.

**Your reviews are welcomed. Actually, they are demanded :-)**


	2. Where is he?

**Chapter 2: Where is he****?**

Darken left Cara's house, heading back to the People's palace, but this time, with a clear mind. On his way back, he kept thinking about all what happened; the children, especially Johnny, the "authoritative" mother, the axe, even the glass of water. Although that wasn't the kind of walk he expected, he really enjoyed it. It's been years since he walked among the people without guards, since he could talk to people without feeling their fear. He enjoyed that feeling of talking to normal people other than the governors and the mord-siths, but what he enjoyed most was that bravery of the young boy, Johnny. He reminded him of himself when he was a child although he didn't look like him; Johnny had brown hair and brown eyes, but he couldn't prevent himself from admiring him.

It was night when he reached the palace's main gate. He walked through it, and headed towards the stable. He let his horse in, and then he turned around to leave. He walked a few steps, and then he turned back and looked at his horse for a few moments before he smiled. He walked towards the horse and put some food in front of it even though the horse did not show the slightest desire to eat. Darken kept looking at his horse while it started eating and he sat on the ground and rested his back on the wooden wall, and he closed his eyes. At first, he could think of nothing, and then suddenly, he saw before his eyes a lot of pictures from his past; pictures of his father playing with him when he was a child, picture of his first victim, the last "debate" between him and his father, killing himself and his agreement with the Keeper, that fear that he felt for the first time when he knew that his brother -the seeker- was still alive, that innocent kiss that Jennsen printed on his cheek, that strange feeling that overwhelmed him when he looked into his brother's eyes after Richard released the power of Orden, that undefined feeling that remained till that moment.

It was early morning when Richard was wandering in the bedchambers. "For the Creator's sake, where did he go?" he shouted. Kahlan looked at him suspiciously and said, "What's wrong with you, Richard? You are talking about him like he is a lost child. He is a grown-up man and he can take care of himself. Didn't you tell me that he went for a walk?" Richard turned to face her, "Yes, a walk for a few hours then he would come back. He refused to have a vacation and travel for a few days". Kahlan smiled and said, "Maybe he decided to accept your offer while he was walking". Richard yelled, "And he didn't have time to come back and tell me? And how could he leave without taking anything with him?" Kahlan approached Richard and said, smiling, "I see that you are developing a very strong relationship with your brother, you look worried". Richard looked at her, puzzled, "YES...NO...It's not what you think. I am just worried because my first advisor is missing and I may need him at any moment".

Kahlan laughed a short laugh before saying, "How many times should I tell you that you are a very bad liar?" Richard was about to protest when she touched his face with her fingers and said with a serious look in her eyes, "Richard, It's not a crime to feel that you care for your brother as much as he cares for you".

"Darken doesn't care for me. It is the effect of the boxes".

"Well, the boxes are also the reason why we are together now, and they are also the reason of that peace that we have now".

"I never expected to hear that from you. Would you forgive Darken Rahl for all what he did in the past?"

"No, Richard, I don't forgive him, but there is something that you miss; Lord Darken Rahl doesn't exist anymore, he is gone. We can't blame him now for what happened before. Besides, do you think that he is not blaming himself for everything he did? Don't you see that look of remorse in his eyes every time he goes to visit your father's grave? Every time he sees a child? It reminds him of all those babies who were killed in Brinnedon. Every time he sees a girl, it reminds him of the mord-siths who were once innocent girls. If you are worried about punishing him, then I am telling you; he is already punishing himself in the worst ways".

"But you...How could you say that?"

"I am a confessor, Richard. I can read people even if they can't be confessed", she smiled.

"I don't mean that. I mean how can you say that about Darken Rahl?" Kahlan sighed and she said nothing.

Richard looked at the ground for a few moments before Kahlan raised his head up, "If you want to punish him, and then return him back to what he was first, then punish him".

Richard sighed and kissed Kahlan on her cheek, "I will be in the court room", and then he left their bedchambers.

Richard walked to the court room but he suddenly stopped at the hallway. He was thinking about what Kahlan said. He has been denying his contradicting feelings towards his brother for a very long time and he never dared to express them to anyone even Kahlan. He confessed to himself that after he used the power of Orden, he has been grateful to Darken for helping him with the ruling, but sometimes he felt that "Lord" Rahl should be punished for all what he did, but he never tried to -actually- hurt him, especially that he -sometimes- felt sympathy for him; that he was the abandoned son who was meant to be killed by his young brother, and what made things worse was when Darken told Richard about his secret; it was about eight months ago when the two brothers were talking about a lot of irrelevant things when suddenly Richard asked Darken, "What did you kill all these people, Darken? Did it really please you?".

Darken sighed and smiled sadly, "I am going to tell you a secret that I have never told to any living person". That's when Darken told Richard that he was a baneling and that he made a deal with the Keeper to give him ultimate powers in exchange to a soul delivered everyday to the master of death. Sometimes, Richard felt sick for sympathizing with Darken but he couldn't help it, and he definitely couldn't hate him even if he wanted to.

Richard was lost in his thoughts when a guard approached him and said, "My lord?"

Richard turned around, "Yes?"

The guard said, "We found Advisor Rahl's horse".

Richard shouted, "Where? And where is Darken?"

The guard tried so hard not to smile when he said, "In the stable, my lord".

"And Darken?"

"...In The stable, my lord".

Richard narrowed his eyes, "The stable...what is he doing in the stable?", and he rushed to the stable.

Once Richard entered the stable, he burst out into laughing when he saw his brother asleep. He walked towards him and pushed him gently, "Darken...Darken, wake up, big brother. Wake up". Slowly, Darken opened his eyes and said, "Richard, what are you..." He stopped when he looked around and realized that he was in the stable. "What am I doing here?" Richard laughed and said, "I think I should ask that question. What are you doing here, Darken?" Darken kept gazing at Richard, puzzled, before they suddenly burst into laughing together.

**Review, please****.**


	3. The Black Cloak

**Note: First of all, I am so sorry for not updating for like centuries. I had all those tiny things that turned out to be huge things to do, and I am also working at a magazine and it's really taking all my time, so, if there are still some patient followers who haven't got so fed up with me, please accept my apology.**

**Chapter 3: The Black Cloak**

Darken was in his bedchamber. He was standing at his wardrobe. He opened it and picked some clean clothes; he needed a warm shower after spending a whole night in the stable. When he reached that point, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. The whole situation was funny.

Darken walked to his bathroom when he heard knocks on the door of his chamber. He placed the clothes on the edge of the bed and went to open the door.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of that royal visit, my queen?", Darken said, smiling.

Kahlan smiled and said, "May I come in?"

Darken stepped aside to let her in. Kahlan walked in and waited till Darken closed the door. When he turned to her, he caught her looking at him with a strange smile on her face. "What's the cause of that smile, my queen?" he smiled.

Kahlan walked to a near-by chair and sat down, while he walked to lean on the edge of the window. Kahlan looked at him and said, "I heard about what happened in the stable".

Darken smiled and said, "Oh...Richard couldn't keep it to himself, could he? Well, that was a..."

Kahlan interrupted, "That's not you, Darken". She was smiling to him, but she was talking a little firmly.

"My queen, it was just..."

Kahlan interrupted again, "Stop it, Darken. You don't have to call me that. I am your brother's wife and we are alone now. So, tell me... What's wrong with you?"

Darken sighed and said, "Kahlan, please. I just overslept in the stable. It is not that important".

"That's right, it's not that important, but that's in case you act normally, but the truth is that, you are acting very strangely, Darken. Something is changing; something about you. I can feel it, Richard can feel it, even the..."

Darken interrupted her, saying, "Kahlan...if Richard sent you to make sure I am still capable of fulfilling my tasks, then you can -safely- tell him that I am still capable of that, and in case I felt that I no longer do that, I will -honestly- go to him and admit it".

Kahlan smiled and said nothing; she just kept looking at him. Darken sighed and said, "Now what, Kahlan?"

"Nothing. I am just trying to understand where this is coming from...No, wait, let me finish. I am not questioning your abilities or your loyalty or anything else. I just feel that you are not fine. Maybe it's the load of work, and again, I am not questioning your ability to accomplish your tasks, but you have the right to get tired or dull. It's normal. Or maybe this is all about something else".

Darken smirked and said, "What other thing, Kahlan?"

Kahlan clasped her hands, and said, smiling, "I was hoping you would tell me".

"Nothing is wrong, Kahlan. Perhaps I am a little overloaded, but I am used to that".

Kahlan looked at him, narrowing her eyes and smiling archly, "Don't you think it's time to find a bride?"

"A br...a bride?! Are you joking? I mean you want me to..." Darken couldn't say one sentence. He was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny about what I said? Do you want to stay single for the rest of your life?"

"Well, I never thought of... a bride? You mean getting married and..." he was still laughing.

Kahlan ignored his laughs and said, "We will find you a noble lady or a princess, or maybe a queen; A beautiful lady who fits D'hara's first advisor".

Darken opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped. He rubbed his forehead and shocked his head. Kahlan looked at him suspiciously for a few moments. He noticed her looks and said, smiling, "Now what, Kahlan?"

"Is there anyone? I mean someone you see... a woman who might have..." she was smiling archly, again.

Darken interrupted, mocking her smile, "No, Kahlan, there is no one. I have just never thought about marriage and having a family".

Kahlan looked at him like she was trying to read his mind. Darken looked at Kahlan for a few moments, then smiled and said, "Are you trying to know whether I am lying or not? The last time I checked, I was still immuned to confession".

Kahlan was about to say something but he interrupted her saying, "How is my little niece?"

Kahlan placed her hand on her lightly swollen belly and said, smiling, "She is fine, however, she is very energetic and she seems to be very stubborn like..."

"...like her mother", he grinned.

Kahlan smirked, "I was going to say like her father and her uncle. She is a Rahl after all". They looked at each other for a while before they burst into laughing. Since Richard became Lord Rahl and married Kahlan, the relationship between both Darken and Kahlan became friendly. Their relationship seemed better than that of him and his brother. She didn't seem to have such a trouble forgiving what he did before, and that something he never expected; the tolerance of the Mother Confessor.

Kahlan cleared her throat, then looked at Darken and said, "I will leave now. I need to go and read some papers about the orphans' houses". Darken nodded to her. She got up, and so did he. She walked her to the door, opened it for her, and then he kissed her fingertips and said, "Your visit was such a pleasure to me, my queen".

Kahlan laughed, "Think about what I told you. Just say you agree, and I will find you the perfect one", and she left without waiting for his reply.

~A week later, Richard decided to take his wife to the house by the sea to spend a few days together. In the last couple of months, both of them were stressed; Richard was so busy with his duties, and Kahlan was exhausted because of her pregnancy. They decided to take a holiday before it gets harder for Kahlan to travel.

Darken, too, was so exhausted. He was happy that lord Rahl took a vacation, it meant Darken could have a vacation, especially that most of the kingdom's problems were solved, for now.

Richard and Kahlan left in the morning, accompanied by some guards, Kahlan's maid and a midwife, in case anything happened to Kahlan or the child. Darken accompanied them to the city's borders, then he returned back. He spent all day in the palace, in his chamber, or walking in the garden. He felt bored. He had nothing to do. Suddenly, he felt that the vacation he was looking forward to wasn't as good as he expected. Why would he take a vacation when he had no one to share it with? Richard was longing for this holiday because he had Kahlan, his beloved, his wife and the mother of his child. Although Richard was a very good ruler, sometimes he hated his responsibilities when it took him away from Kahlan's arms. On the other hand, Darken adored working because his spare time is his worst nightmare, when he would do nothing but read a book that he had already read many times before, or lie in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had no one to share his spare time with. Sometimes, he envied Richard and Kahlan for what they had in common, and he hated that feeling, because he knew they deserved that happiness they shared.

When Kahlan brought the marriage subject up, he felt something; in a few moments, he imagined himself in a lovely woman's arms, stroking her soft skin and smelling her. Although he laughed at Kahlan and told her that he never thought of such a commitment, he really wanted to know how it felt like to promise someone that you would share your life with him.

Darken was so amazed that he never had those feelings before; when he was the cruel lord Rahl. Women were only a tool of pleasure to him, and when it came to mord-siths, they were a tool of safety...and pleasure, as well. Now, Darken didn't want pleasure only, he wanted feelings, he wanted sharing. He wanted a life with someone special.

Next morning, Darken woke up, determined to do something different instead of wasting his time doing nothing. He washed his face, then he walked to his wardrobe and searched for something till he found it; the black cloak. Darken touched its rough fabric; it reminded him of that day he spent with Richard after he was brought back from the dead. Although the cloak was made of rough material, but it seemed to Darken better than the soft fabrics he was used to.

He took the cloak and left his chamber. He walked till he reached the stable, then he took his favorite horse and flied till he reached the outer sides of the palace's walls. A while later, he reached the forest, that's when he slowed down; he enjoyed walking in the forest. He got off his horse and tied it to a tree, rubbed its head, then he put the cloak on and walked away.

Darken kept walking till he reached the edges of the forest and started walking to the city. He wanted to reach the market. He loved walking between people when they wouldn't notice him in his old black cloak. He did that once before but not for long; he was so busy, but now, he had all the spare time in the world and he was determined to do something different.

~It was mid-day when Darken reached the market. The market was crowded and people of all kinds and levels were there; some were buying food, others were just watching. Darken swept the market with his eyes, watching men, women and children walking with their parents calmly, or crying because they want to buy something and their mother won't let them. He kept watching until he saw him; a little boy, about seven years old, leaning on the wall of an old building, looking at his bare feet. Darken kept looking at him for a few minutes, not knowing why a little boy was standing alone. Finally, he decided to walk to him.

"Good Afternoon", Darken said, smiling, but his smile was half covered by the cloak.

The boy was taken aback by the stranger who came willingly to talk to him. He tried to see Darken's face but he couldn't. He finally said in a low voice, "Good Afternoon, master".

Darken leaned on his knees to look in the boy's eyes and said, "Why are standing alone?"

The boy said nothing; he kept looking at his feet.

"Are you not afraid of being outside your house all by yourself?".

Again, the boy said nothing.

"Have you lost your mother in the market?".

The boy raised his head slowly to meet Darken's eyes. He looked at him for a while then he said quietly, "I have no mother".

It was Darken' time to be taken aback. He felt the boy's words like a dagger that stabbed him in his heart. "I have no mother", it was harder than many other offensive words Darken heard before.

"Then, where's your father?"

"I have no father".

Darken sighed and opened his mouth to say something when the little boy said, "...and I have no home, too".

Darken tilted his head a little and said, "Where do you live now?"

"Here", and before Darken could ask, the boy's face suddenly lightened up and he smiled, "I own all the streets. I can sleep everywhere. I can sleep in a different place every night".

Darken smiled. The boy was happy despite having no family and no house, but at least the boy felt that he had a home.

Suddenly, the boy's little smile disappeared and he gazed at a spot behind Darken's shoulders. Darken noticed that and turned around to see what was wrong. He saw a young woman walking with a basket full of red apples. He looked again to the boy and saw that look of sadness on his face. Sadness and longing for something to eat.

Darken looked at the boy with sorrow, and then he smiled to him and said, "Would you mind sharing a few apples with me? I want to buy some but I really don't like eating apples alone".

The boy looked at Darken with a confused look and said, "Why?"

Darken bit his lower lip, he thought for a few moments and smiled, "Because they are red".

Before the boy could ask again, Darken stood and said, "I will be back. Don't go anywhere", and he left.

Darken looked for someone who sold apples. It was a little hard task to find a certain thing in such a big market if you aren't used to going to the market. He kept looking till he found one. He walked to it, making sure no one can see his face from under the cloak. He stood there and started picking some red apples in a basket. He chose the best ones. He paid for the apples, thanked him and turned around and...

"Oh...I am so sorry. I didn't see you", he said in an apologizing voice. He leaned to pick up some of his apples that fell on the ground.

"Never mind. Nothing is broken of spilt, thank the Creator", it was the voice of a young woman. A voice he heard before.

Darken raised his head to look at the young woman and uncovered his face a little.

"Miss Cara, I guess", he said in a low voice.

Cara looked at the man who was still picking his apples. She gasped and said, "Master..."

"..shhhhhhh", he said, putting his finger on his lips. He didn't want anyone to know who he was. He picked all the apples and stood, and then he gestured to her to walk with him.

"Master Rahl? What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"My servants are striking. I had to buy my own food", he smiled.

Cara looked at him for a moment then she smiled widely. They both tried to suppress their laughs.

"I don't mean to intervene with your work, I was just surprised to find you here", she explained.

"I just wanted to see my people closely", he said.

"Do you...always do that?", she said shyly.

"No, but I enjoy it". She nodded and smiled. Darken felt that he skipped a heartbeat. Her smile was so sweet, but he had to compose himself. "So, how are your kids? Did you leave them alone in the house?" he asked her while walking with her in the market.

"No, my sister and her husband and kids came to visit me. I would never leave my children alone at the house", she paused for a moments then said, "especially after what Ashley was about to do with the axe".

Darken stopped and looked at her for long that she felt confused and turned her eyes to nowhere, "Thanks again for saving her".

Darken smiled and said, "Saving her? It wasn't that bad, she didn't even touch it. I am glad she is fine". Cara smiled to him.

Suddenly Darken stopped walking me and said, "Pardon me, I am totally...Would you please hand me your basket. It is not appropriate for you to carry such a heavy basket". Cara said, "No, it is fine. It is not..." Darken didn't wait for her response, he stretched his arm. Cara bit her lower lip, then she sighed and handed him the basket. She felt so embarrassed and that THE Master Rahl was holding her basket and walking with her.

~They kept walking in the market for a while till she told him, smiling, "I need to go home, my sister would have lost her mind by now".

Darken almost laughed, "Raising children is not easy, but the joy as great". She nodded.

Darken handed her the basket. "Thank you", she said.

"It was nice to meet you again, miss Cara. Please, send my regards to the children".

She smiled, "Well, I can't do that. Your royal visit to the market is a secret".

Darken smiled and said, "Right".

"A secret that is kept safe", she said in a low voice. She waved for him goodbye and turned to leave. He watched her till she disappeared in the crowd. He stood in his place for a while remembering every second since her accidentally met her in the market, but suddenly...

"Oh, my creator. The little boy!" he almost shouted.

Darken ran to the building where the boy was standing. The boy was gone. Darken became so upset because he couldn't find the boy. He promised him and he couldn't keep his promise. He frowned and decided to leave the market, letting the basket fall to the ground.

~Darken was back in the palace. He sent his horse to the stable and headed to his chamber for a warm bath. The warm water was really relaxing him and helping him sleep better.

Lying in the bath tub, Darken's thoughts kept swinging between happiness and sadness. Joy and anger. Meeting Miss Cara and having a short conversation with her and forgetting about the little boy. Darken thought about the boy; he didn't even know his name, but he was sure that he was-somewhere- asleep on the bare ground, or maybe cursing the man who lied to him.

Darken left his tub, wore his night clothes and walked to his bed. Feeling relaxed because of the warm bath, he fell asleep fast. He dreamt of the little boy, he dreamed about Miss Cara, and he also dreamed about red apples.

**Review**

**Review**

**Review :D**


	4. What To Expect When You Are Expecting

**Note: I am incredibly sorry for not updating for a very long time. I couldn't get rid of all those quizzes, exams, assignments and projects I had. The college really sucks. But today, I just finished my mid-year exams :D. So, in case there are still some patient followers for this story, please accept my sincerest apologies.**

**Chapter 4: What to expect When You Are Expecting**

It has been almost two months since Darken's visit to the market. Lord Richard Rahl and queen Kahlan returned back from their short vacation that they seemed to have enjoyed very much, and now it was time to go back to work. Kahlan was over seven months pregnant, and Richard was over-excited; it was getting closer and soon enough he would be a father.

* * *

><p>Kahlan was sitting in the sun-room reading a book when Darken entered and asked, "Haven't you seen Richard?"<p>

Kahlan looked up at him and said, "He is meeting with General Reynolds. He said that the General needed him to seal some papers".

Darken sighed and said, "Alright. I can wait for him". He walked and sat on a near-by chair and threw his head backwards. He could seize that opportunity to get some rest and think about nothing, but his mind –immediately- jumped to the one thing that's been haunting him for a while; Miss Cara and that visit in the market. He wanted –so badly- to go back to the market, hoping he would see her again but he was so busy. He wanted to know why he felt like he knew her. Also, that sweet little boy that he let down….he wished he could meet him again and apologize to him. He was thinking of all of that when his eyes lied on Kahlan.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She was staring at him.

"I wish I could read you".

"Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe then I can know who she is", she smirked.

"Who is she? What are you talking about, Kahlan?" Darken asked, puzzled.

"About that lady that keeps you awake at night, wandering in the palace and walking in the garden".

"Kahlan… For the Creator's sake…".

"Come on, my dear friend. Won't you tell your dear sister-in-law about the mysterious lady that's been conquering your mind, and –I hope- your life soon?". Kahlan was grinning widely.

Darken was about to deny all of that, but he stopped. He knew that Kahlan would keep asking and asking and wouldn't stop till she got an answer.

"Expecting ladies are very hard to handle, aren't they?", he smiled to her.

Kahlan raised her eyebrow and said, "I am the queen". She said, smirking.

Darken sighed and sat beside her. He looked at the opposite wall for a few moments before saying, "Alright, I will tell you, but it's truly nothing". Kahlan's face lightened up and looked at him eagerly. Darken could hardly suppress his laugh; since Kahlan became with child, she changed a lot, she could get easily excited about anything.

"I met a lady at the…..".

"Really? You met someone?".

"Kahlan, dear, just wait", Darken giggled.

"Fine, sorry".

Darken told Kahlan about the day he took his horse and went to the forest to clear his mind. He told her how he reached the house and met Cara and her children, but he didn't tell her about the other time he saw her at the market.

"So, she appeals to you?".

"Kahlan… I just met her twi… once. I hardly know her".

"Then why are talking about her now?".

"Because you insisted".

"I asked about a specific thing and you talked about her", she said, smiling widely.

Darken wanted to argue but, what he would argue about? Kahlan was right. He only met the young lady twice and he dreamt of her occasionally, and not only her, he also dreamt of her children. He never knew how much he craved for that normal life until the day he witnessed Richard and Kahlan exchanging their vows, and with every day passing, he kept asking himself, "How could I never thought about that?".

Darken stood up and walked to the near-by window. He knew it wasn't only about Cara, he could certainly feel that he was changing from the inside, and although he knew he was changing for a better person, it was still scaring him.

"It's just… I keep having that feeling that I know her. I know for sure that I have never met her before, I certainly would have remembered such a lady, but that feeling, like I knew her in… another life".

Kahlan looked at him, puzzled. "Well, right now we are in this life. That's what we should care about".

Darken sighed and said, "You are right. That's our life now".

They stayed silent for a while until Kahlan said, "So, when can I see her?".

"Excuse me?".

She smiled and said simply, "I want to see her".

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Why?".

"Why? Because she might become my future sis…".

Darken interrupted, "For the Creator's sake, Kahlan. I told you I met her… once and now you are arranging my marriage", he laughed.

"I just want to meet her, that's all", she insisted.

"Kahlan… Please, don't insist. She is just a nice lady I met and that's all".

"I don't believe that "that's all", Darken. You said yourself; you felt a bond".

Darken looked through the huge window again. For the last two months, he wanted to go and check on the young widow and her children; even if he hasn't felt anything towards Cara, they were still living alone in a distant area with no man to protect them if anything happened.

"We can't just go and drop by her house…and Richard would definitely not let you go out in your delicate condition", he pointed to her swollen belly.

Kahlan smiled and said, "Leave that to me", and she winked.

* * *

><p>"No, Kahlan. No".<p>

"But, Richard….".

"I said no, Kahlan. That's a final answer".

Kahlan was trying to persuade Richard to allow her to have a walk outside the palace. That was the only way she thought of so that she could go out and see the mysterious young lady.

"Richard, would you listen, please?".

Richard didn't look at her; he has already made up his mind.

"I need to walk a lot. It is good for me and the child, too. Walking is important before the delivery. It makes things… easier".

"You have the whole palace to walk in. You have the royal garden, too".

"I just want to go to a new place, outside the palace".

"Well, you can do that after the delivery, but till then, I can't let you wander outside in that condition".

"I won't be alone", she was trying so hard to convince him.

Richard looked at her angrily, "Of course you won't be alone because you are not going, and if you go, I will accompany you".

"Um… actually… Darken will accompany me", she said in a low voice.

Richard raised his eyebrows in surprise and his jaw dropped. "Darken is accompanying you in your pre-delivery walk?".

"He knows a nice place in the forest that he goes to sometimes and I thought maybe I should go to that place".

Richard walked slowly towards her and narrowed his eyes while looking at her and said, "What is going on, Kahlan? What are you planning with my brother?".

Kahlan pretended to be shocked and said, "Oh, Richard. I would never betray you".

Richard was taken aback by her words, "No, Kahlan. OH, NO! I don't mean that, my love. I am…".

Kahlan giggled and cupped her husband's face and said, "It's alright, Richard. I am joking".

Richard didn't know what to say, Kahlan was acting so strangely. Of course he never suspected her, but he knew for sure that something was going on between these two, they were planning for something. He was sure of that; he knew how much they became close friends since he became lord Rahl.

Kahlan was still cupping his face and looking at him passionately. He knew that she wouldn't stop until he would allow her to go. So, he sighed, defeated, and said, "Alright, Kahlan. You can go. I trust Darken, I know he would take care of you though I have no idea what is going on".

Kahlan kissed him on his cheek and said, "Thank you", and before he could say anything else, she left the room in a hurry. Richard shook his head and said in a low voice, "Women!".

* * *

><p>Next day, Kahlan and Darken prepared for their "secret" journey. Darken wanted to postpone that visit for a few days; he didn't know how to explain to Cara that visit, but Kahlan insisted. She explained that she was getting heavier each day and it was a chance to leave the palace for a while and meet with that mysterious lady. Darken really never understood why Kahlan was acting like that, and insisting on seeing Cara, and he thought that the best explanation is that she was with child and women always change when they are with child.<p>

On the other side, Richard avoided talking with his elder brother because he was still upset, feeling that there is scheme that was being run behind his back. Richard was never bothered with Kahlan and Darken's friendship. Actually, he found it quite relieving, but when his wife preferred to share a secret with her brother-in-law instead of her husband, that would drive Richard mad.

Darken was waiting for Kahlan by one of the royal carriages, in front of the palace's main entrance. He saw her coming with Richard walking next to her and holding her hand tightly and talking to her. They descended the stairs carefully and walked till they reached Darken. Kahlan nodded to Darken and silently she got into the carriage and before Darken followed her inside, Richard leaned on his ear and said, "What is going on, Darken?". He was so confused.

Darken looked at his brother and smiled, "You should ask your wife. She is the one who insisted on that trip", then he got in the carriage.

Richard watched the carriage moving till it passed the palace's main gates, and then he shook his head, turned around and entered the palace.

* * *

><p>The carriage moved smoothly on the ground, while Darken was instructing the driver about the directions, till they reached a small lake.<p>

"Stop", Darken ordered.

The driver stopped the carriage. Darken got out of the carriage and helped Kahlan get out of it, and then he looked at the driver and said, "You shall wait here. The queen would like to have a walk in the forest. I shall escort her".

The driver nodded politely and said, "Yes, master".

Darken turned to Kahlan and smiled, "Shall we?".

* * *

><p>Kahlan and Darken walked for a while before Kahlan asked, "Is it still far?".<p>

"Are you already tired? Remember, you are the one who insisted", he teased.

"I am not the one who left the carriage far away", she accused.

"You are the one who didn't want Richard to know you want to visit someone or he wouldn't allow you to leave the palace. What was I supposed to do? I had to make sure the driver doesn't know where we will go". Kahlan didn't respond; she knew it was her request, then why should she complain?

* * *

><p>"Here we are", Darken said.<p>

"Are we finally here? Thank the Creator", Kahlan sighed in relief.

They walked till they close to the house's fence. They could clearly see two children playing in the small garden. When they got close, the little boy lifted his head and noticed them. He recognized that strange man that came to their house before with a woman that he didn't know, then he shouted loudly, "MAMA".

Cara immediately came out of the house, startled by her son's shouts. She thought something was wrong. When she reached the doorstep, she saw Darken and…. THE QUEEN standing at the fence's gate.

"The queen", Cara whispered. She couldn't believe that the queen was standing in front of her house. She was still lost in her thoughts when Ashley shook her mother's hand and said happily, "Mama, that man came again".

Cara tapped on her daughter's golden hair, and then walked numbly and slowly till she reached the small gate. She opened it and then bowed and said in a low, yet shaky voice, "My queen".

* * *

><p>Once they were inside the house, Kahlan and Darken sat at the small dining table while Cara prepared some tea for them.<p>

"We deeply apologize for coming for a visit in such a sudden way. The queen needed a walk and we were near here, and then the queen saw your house and the children playing in the garden", Darken told Cara while she was pouring the tea. He was completely embarrassed; how could he accept to agree to come here with Kahlan? He looked at Kahlan who gave him a –Do you even believe yourself? - look.

"I am the one who should apologize for having to welcome you in such a humble house", she smiled shyly.

Kahlan looked at Cara and smiled, "Please, don't feel that, Miss Cara. I was raised in a similar house in the Midlands. You know, I wasn't born a queen".

"But you are still the Mother Confessor", Cara said while placing a cup of tea in front of Kahlan.

"But Mother Confessors are….Oh!", Kahlan suddenly gasped.

Darken looked at her, "What is wrong, my queen?".

"My back, it hurts so much…Oh no, no, no, no". She was taking short rapid breaths.

Cara immediately was by her side, "Where do you feel pain, my queen?".

"My back. It hurts a lot, and my sides, they are burning….ooooooooooooh", Kahlan screamed.

Darken didn't know what was wrong. He kept looking at both women, stupidly, not knowing what to do. All what he knew is that something was wrong with Kahlan and that Richard was going to kill him because of that. Then suddenly….

"Oh no!", Kahlan shouted. Her eyes were full of tears.

"What?", Darken asked in a low voice.

"Her water broke", Cara said. She was worried, but she seemed calmer than Darken.

"Her.…what?", he asked naively.

Cara looked up at him and said, "The child is coming", and then looked at Kahlan whose face was covered with tears.

**The scenes of Kahlan and Darken were supposed to be humorous. I don't know if they seem so or not, but after I finished writing the chapter and read it, I felt it wasn't what I expected, but on the other side, as far as I know, pregnant women can act really weird. It's HORMONES. :D**

**Please, tell me what you think of the story so far, whether you still like it or you think it didn't match your expectations. **


	5. Princess Rahl

**It's the first time I update in such a short time :D**

**I am trying to make good use of my mid-year vacation, and I will try to update once again before the new semester starts, because once it starts…I will be far away on that planet: "COLLEGE" :D**

**Chapter 5: Princess Rahl:**

"Her water broke", Cara said. She was worried, but she seemed calmer than Darken.

"Her…what?", he asked naively.

Cara looked up at him and said, "The child is coming", and then looked at Kahlan whose face was covered with tears.

Kahlan was crying in pain and fear. She was looking at Darken for help, who could only stand still and had no idea what to do.

Cara looked at Darken and said, "Come on, help me move her to my room".

Kahlan suddenly shouted, "No, I don't want to give birth here. I want Richard". Then she burst into crying again.

Cara looked at Kahlan's tired face and said kindly, "We may not have time to get you to the People's palace, my queen. Don't worry, I will be here with you, and now we need to get you upstairs".

Darken finally spoke, "Allow me", and he took Kahlan in his arms and followed Cara upstairs till they reached a room. Cara opened the door and said, "You can lay her here on the bed". Kahlan said nothing, she was just crying.

Once Darken put her on bed, she said in a low weak voice, "I want Richard. Darken, please, I want Richard now".

Darken looked at her and said, "I will go immediately to where we left the carriage and order the driver to go as fast as he could to the palace to inform Richard".

Darken looked at Cara and said, "Take care of her. I will come back as soon as possible", then he left in hurry, leaving Kahlan crying and Cara looking at her with a calm face, but deep inside her, she was scared to death; what would happen to her if the queen died during childbirth? Cara shook her head and thought that it may be better if she went to check on the children.

* * *

><p>Darken ran as fast as he could till he reached the spot where he ordered the driver to wait.<p>

"Master Rahl?", the driver said in respect.

Darken heart beats were so fast and he could barely speak, "Go to…. to the Peo...the People's palace and inform….Lord Rahl th...that the queen in giving birth i…in a near-by house".

The driver's eyes were wide in shock but he said nothing.

"Go and inform him….that he should come immediately and… that I will be with her", then Darken explained to the driver how to reach Cara's house. The driver immediately took the carriage and the horses ran as fast as they could and Darken kept watching the carriage till it went out of his sight, and then he turned around and ran back to Cara's house.

* * *

><p>Kahlan's pain was coming and going suddenly; in a moment, she would scream loudly, and after a while, she would calm down and close her eyes. In the meantime, Cara helped her get undressed, and Kahlan was left in only her undergarments.<p>

"My back hurts too much", Kahlan said in a weak voice. Her face was stained with tears.

"I know, my queen, but that's normal", Cara said while rubbing Kahlan's back, trying to make her feel a little better. Cara knew how much labor could be painful; she gave birth to two children.

"But once you take your child in your arms, you will forget about all that pain", Cara smiled, and Kahlan couldn't help but smile at the thought, but suddenly, she felt another contraction.

"Oooooh, no! For the creator's sake, that's too much", and she collapsed on the bed. The pain was so sharp, and Kahlan was afraid; she always thought that Richard would be by her side when the time comes, holding her hand and trying to soothe her pain. Why did she insist on leaving the palace?!

"Just breathe deeply, my queen. It will help", Cara said, still rubbing her back.

Suddenly, Darken burst into the room, "What happened? I heard a scream", then he noticed that Kahlan was in nothing but her undergarments, so he looked the opposite way and said, "How do you feel now?".

Kahlan was already so tired, she didn't hear what he said, or maybe she heard it but didn't have the strength to answer.

"Have you informed lord Rahl?", Cara asked.

"The driver is already on his way back to the palace", Darken said, feeling embarrassed that he entered without knocking.

"Richard….are you here, Richard?", Kahlan murmured weakly.

Cara said kindly, while wiping Kahlan's hair off her wet forehead, "Lord Rahl is on his way, my queen".

"I will wait downstairs", Darken said quickly, feeling awkward for being in such a position.

* * *

><p>Kahlan was panting hard. It was getting closer, she could feel it. Her back was on fire and she couldn't fight the need to push hard.<p>

"It hurts", Kahlan whimpered as another wave of pain ripped through her.

"It will be over soon, my queen", Cara said. She knew it was time and it was her turn now. She prayed that lord Rahl would be here soon with a mid-wife, but since he hasn't arrived yet, then she should do something. So, she got up and went to the other edge of the bed and uncovered Kahlan's legs, then lifted her knees up and lifted the white undergarment above her knees, and then she covered Kahlan's legs again.

"What are you doing?", Kahlan whispered.

"You are in labor, my queen, and there is no one else here but me, and it's time. I will help you deliver your child", Cara said in a voice that she tried to make it as calm as possible.

Kahlan threw her head back and cried heavily, "I want Richard".

"He will be here soon, my queen", then Cara looked under the covers and knew that it was time for Kahlan to push.

"I think you have to push now", Cara said.

Kahlan nodded weakly. Her body desperately needed to push, she couldn't control it anymore. She gave out a push as Cara was telling her to keep pushing. Kahlan felt that her world was spinning but she pushed as hard as she could.

"It burns!", Kahlan cried.

"It's coming out, my queen. Here comes the head", Cara said happily. "Another push, my queen. That's the toughest part; the shoulders".

Kahlan panted heavily, she was doing well so far. She raised her head up a little and pushed again, and she felt that someone lit her body on fire and couldn't hold back her scream.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Darken sat on the small dining table. His face was plain and he felt a horrible headache. He could clearly hear Kahlan's screams and it was scaring him. What if she died? Women die during childbirth. What if Cara couldn't deliver the baby? She gave birth to two children before, but she wasn't a mid-wife. "Why did we have to leave the palace today?", Darken screamed in his mind.<p>

Looking around, Darken saw Johnny and Ashley standing at the bottom of the stairs, and looking at him with wide scared eyes; they didn't know who that man was and who that woman that was screaming in their mother's room was, too.

"Come here, children", Darken said in a kind voice.

They looked at each other, and Johnny held his sister's hand tightly.

Darken smiled and said, "Don't be scared, children. Your mother already invited me to your house, then you shouldn't be scared of me, right?".

Slowly, the two children walked to Darken till they became a few steps away from him. Ashley was the first to speak, "Why is that woman crying? Did you beat her?", she asked in a low voice.

Darken smiled and said, "No, Ashley, I didn't. Do you know who is this lady?". Ashley shook her head. "She is the queen, Ashley", Darken said, smiling.

"Why is she crying?", Ashley asked.

Darken didn't know what to say. How could he explain to a four-year-old girl what was happening upstairs?

"Her stomach hurts". Ashley scratched her little pink nose, and then she said, "My mother was crying too, when daddy went to heaven".

"ASHLEY!", Johnny shouted at his sister.

Darken looked at the little boy and said nothing, then he looked back at Ashley; she was looking at the ground.

"Why don't you sit here and let me tell you a story?". The two children's faces lit up in excitement, and Darken found it was a good chance to divert their attention from what was happening upstairs…as well as his attention, too.

* * *

><p>"One more push, my queen. Just one more push", Cara said.<p>

"I can't", Kahlan said weakly.

"You have to. It's only one push".

With all the strength left inside her, Kahlan pushed one more push. She felt the baby leave her body into Cara's hands, and fell back on the bed, while her child's screams rang in the air.

"It's a girl, my queen. A beautiful girl", Cara said happily, and then she felt stupid for saying that; of course it would be a girl. Confessors always give birth to girls.

Cara took the baby to clean it at the near-by table and wrapped her into a white clean sheet, and carried her to give her to her mother when suddenly Kahlan screamed loudly.

* * *

><p>Darken was telling the children one of those children's stories that he read once in a book that he found with Kahlan before, when suddenly he heard the screams of a child…a newborn child. His face lit up and looked at the children and said happily, "Wait here", then he ran up-stairs and knocked on the door. Cara was in the middle of cleaning the baby when she heard the knock. She went to open the door and once she saw Darken, she smiled widely and said, "It's a healthy girl". Again?!<p>

"And the queen? How is she?".

"She is fine; a little tired, but she is alright".

"Can I see the baby?", Darken asked anxiously.

"I would like to ask you to wait for a while till I…um…clean everything up".

"Of course. I will be down-stairs with the children".

"The children?", Cara said in surprise. How could she forget about her children?

Darken could read that on her face, "They are alright, don't worry. They are staying with me down-stairs", and he smiled.

"Thanks you, master Rahl", then she heard Kahlan whimper.

"I should go back", Cara said in a low voice.

* * *

><p>As soon as Cara heard Kahlan's scream, she was by her side, "What's wrong, my queen?".<p>

"I feel pain. How could I feel pain again?". Kahlan was so scared. What was happening to her?.

Cara looked under the covers that were thrown on Kahlan's bare legs, and her eyes went wide. The queen was still in labor!

Cara swallowed and said, "I think you will be giving birth to another child, my queen".

"What?", Kahlan said in a voice that could get no louder than a whisper.

"I think you were with twins, my queen", Cara said.

* * *

><p>Darken was back at the dining room. The two children were asking him about the baby's voices they just heard when Cara came down running, "Master Rahl?".<p>

"What's wrong?", he asked in panic.

"She is still in labor".

"What?", he shouted in disbelief.

"She is having twins".

Darken didn't know whether he felt happy or sad...or afraid. Cara didn't wait for his response; she turned around and went up as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>It was happening all over again; the pain, the feeling of being burnt. Kahlan could no longer take it. She felt like something was sucking all the strength in her body. Every time she tried to close her eyes, pain would flow all over her body, and again, she wanted to push.<p>

"Come on, my queen. Another push and you will welcome your daughter", Cara said.

Kahlan didn't know if she could do it or not, but she opened her eyes weakly then looked at her first daughter, who was laid on a near-by sofa, wrapped in a white sheet. Deep inside her, Kahlan prayed and whispered his husband's name, then pushed as hard as she could, screaming as loud as she could, and for the second time, she could feel the baby slid from her body and her screams fill the room.

Kahlan collapsed on the bed and whispered, "No more. I can't do it anymore".

Cara took the screaming baby to clean it, then wrapped it in a white sheet, too, then handed it to her mother, and then she walked to the near-by sofa, lifted the other baby and put it next to her mother.

* * *

><p>Darken –again- was trying to explain to the two young children why the queen was screaming again and why there was another scream of a baby. He didn't know how to deal with such a situation, so he finally told them that he didn't know and they should ask their mother. Suddenly, they heard loud knocks on the door. Johnny went to open but Darken shouted at him, "Wait, I will open". He walked to the door and opened it, and found it was Richard, and behind him, the mid-wife stood, looking around. Richard just burst into the house and shouted, "Where is she?".<p>

"She is up-stairs".

Richard ran to the stairs, followed by the mid-wife, while Darken was calling after him, "Wait, Richard", but Richard wouldn't listen to anything. He only wanted to reach his Kahlan and get her the help she needed now.

Richard reached the upper floor and opened the first closed door he found; it was a room with two small beds. He murmured a few angry words and went to the next room –still followed by the mid-wife- and opened its door and jumped inside. Once he stepped in, his eyes went wide in surprise and shock, and he felt he was pinned in his place.

Right in front of him, his wife was lying on a bed, and a blonde woman was sitting next to her, fixing a shawl around her shoulders, and in his wife's arms, two small moving bundles lied. Once Kahlan saw him, she smiled warmly and said, "Richard", and then she looked down at the two bundles in her arms and said happily, "Come and welcome princess Rahl…and princess Rahl".

**So, what do you think of this chapter? I tried to describe the labor well, but I don't know if I really succeeded in that. I don't know a lot about labor, especially when it comes to giving birth to twins. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review, please ;)**


	6. Their Highness

**Back from the mid-term exams, yaaaaaaaay :D ****Hope you like the new chapter ;)**

**Chapter 6: Their Highness:**

"Come and welcome princess Rahl…and princess Rahl", Kahlan said happily.

Richard stood speechless at the door, gazing at the scene in front of him. He tried to move his feet but he couldn't. So, he just kept staring. Behind him, the mid-wife stood speechless, as well.

"My lord", Cara said in a low voice.

Her voice took him away from his silence and he slowly turned her head to her and said, "Yes?".

Cara smiled to him and said, "Congratulations, my lord. You have been blessed with two beautiful daughters".

Richard looked at Cara and said numbly, "Thanks", and then he looked back at Kahlan who was grinning at him.

Cara smiled at Darken and said in a low voice, "I think we should leave them alone for a while".

Darken nodded happily, then turned to the mid-wife and signed for her to open the door, then he walked to the door, and Cara followed him and closed the door behind her, leaving the royal family alone.

"Twins", Richard whispered.

"Yes, darling. Twins….our twins", Kahlan said happily.

Richard stood still for a few moments, and then he slowly walked to the bed and sat by the edge, looking cautiously at the two bundles that Kahlan was carrying.

Kahlan knew that Richard was a little shocked, and she couldn't stop grinning at him. Poor Richard, he wasn't expecting that and everything happened so fast; she was just having a walk in the forest and suddenly she was in labor.

"Richard?", Kahlan said, smiling. Richard didn't answer. Actually, he was staring at the two little reddish pink faces.

"Richard?", Kahlan hit him tenderly with her elbow.

Richard looked up at her suddenly like he was hypnotized, "Yes?".

"Would you like to hold her?", Kahlan asked tenderly.

"Which one?", Richard asked naively.

"Anyone, Richard. They are both ours", Kahlan said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Richard swallowed and bit his lower lip nervously, then leaned forward to pick one of the twins as careful as he could. Once he took the little one in his hands, he looked at her face and whispered, "Hello, princess".

* * *

><p>Cara and darken were sitting in the kitchen, after Darken ordered the mid-wife to wait by the carriage. He didn't think that Kahlan needed her anymore…at least for now; she, and the babies, looked great, thanks to Cara's help.<p>

Cara smiled while pouring some tea for her and Darken at the kitchen and said, "Congratulations, master Rahl. The creator has just blessed your family with two beautiful angels".

"Thanks, Cara", Darken said happily.

Cara held the wooden tray and put it on the table where Darken was sitting, then took a cup of tea and placed it in front of Darken who nodded for her thankfully, and then she sat opposite to him and took a sip from her cup. When she raised her head, she found Darken staring at the cup in front of him.

"Doesn't the tea appeal to you? I can make you…".

"No, Cara. The tea is fine", he said quickly, still looking at his cup, and then he suddenly laughed.

"May I ask why are you laughing?", Cara asked.

"Poor Richard. He was in complete shock when he saw Kahlan and the twins", he said, still laughing.

Cara smiled and said, "All men do that, especially with the first time. They all get shocked when they see the child".

Darken smiled sadly and said, "I wish I could feel that, too", then he realized that he may have said too much, so he cleared his throat nervously and looked down at his cup again.

Cara looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. She suddenly felt that it was a very awkward moment. Darken seemed so lonely at that moment, so lonely….and so sad. His eyes were happy...he was happy for his brother, but Cara didn't mistake that sadness that was clearly written on his face. So instead, Cara smiled and said, "What do you think we go check on the newborns? But I will have to check on the children at first, they have been quiet for quite a long time in their room. That's so unlike them".

Darken smiled at her and said, "Alright".

* * *

><p>"And now comes the big question; the names", Darken grinned.<p>

"Actually, we have already chosen a name; Selina…", Kahlan said proudly.

"But since we didn't know we will be blessed with two girls.. I think we are in desperate need of another new name", Richard said, looking at Kahlan, then at the twins.

Darken put his hand on his chest playfully, "Oh, no, please! For the Creator's sake! You spent about six months till you chose that name. How much time do you need to find another name? Poor girl, she will have to stay nameless for about a whole year". Darken liked teasing Kahlan and Richard.

Richard said, trying to defend himself and his wife, "We were trying to find a name that…".

"Cara", Kahlan suddenly said.

"Yes, my queen?", Cara said.

"No..um….I mean the other name… I was thinking of… Cara", Kahlan said, looking at Richard then at Cara.

"My queen, this is…..", Cara tried to find the right words.

Kahlan looked at Cara, and smiled genuinely and said, "Cara, I would have never been able to do that without you. You helped me deliver my daughters. They were born in your house. This is the least thing I can do for you, to name one of my daughters after you".

"My queen, you really don't have to do that", Cara said, trying to hold back a tear.

"I am not doing that because I have to…I am doing that because I want to", Kahlan said, then looked at Richard who said, "Of course. It's a beautiful name anyway", then he got up and walked to Cara.

"I truly thank you for what you did for my wife and my daughters. I can never repay you". Cara didn't know what to say. She looked at Darken then at Richard and said, "I hope the best for the princesses, my lord". Richard nodded smiling and said, "Thank you", then he turned to Kahlan and said passionately, "Now, time to go home and announce the birth of princess Selina and Princess Cara Rahl".

* * *

><p>It was time to go home. The royal family spent the whole day in Cara's house, till Kahlan was able to get up. Cara called the mid-wife to come in and help Kahlan get cleaned up and check on her, and once everything was alright, they decided to leave Cara's house, back to the palace.<p>

Richard was holding Selina and Kahlan was holding Cara, descending the stairs, ready to go back home. Cara insisted they spend the night in her house, but Kahlan refused politely, saying that they have already bothered her.

"Don't say that, please", Cara said.

"We really appreciate what you did, Cara, but it's time to go home now. You should attend to your children, too", Kahlan said.

Richard and Kahlan walked outside the house where the royal carriage that carried Richard to Cara's house was still waiting. Kahlan carefully stepped in the carriage with the help of the mid-wife.

Darken was the last to leave the house. He didn't want to leave that place; it felt so cozy and familiar. Cara was walking behind him to the door when he suddenly turned and looked at her eyes and smiled. Cara was surprised by his action and couldn't help but smile at him. Darken leaned on Cara and said, "Well done, Cara. Well done".

"Thank you, master", she said, blushing.

Suddenly, Darken felt the urge to touch her hand. He didn't know why he wanted that, but he knew he wanted to do that so badly. As his hand moved slowly to touch hers…

"Darken?", Richard called for him.

Darken looked sharply behind him to find Richard waiting by the carriage, waiting for him, Darken looked back at Cara and said, "I…we will see you soon. Farewell", then he turned and left the house, leaving Cara standing by the door watching him, with a smile on her beautiful face.

**Feel totally free to review :)**


	7. A Step Forward

**Chapter 7: A Step Forward**

It's been a week since the birth of princesses Cara and Selina. The great news spread so fast across the whole kingdom and all D'Hara was more than happy for both their lord and their queen. Everyone was so anxious to welcome the new royal addition.

Despite Kahlan's refusal, both Darken and Richard insisted that they should throw a huge party to celebrate the birth of the royal twins. Although Kahlan didn't care that much about the party; actually she didn't know what the purpose of such a thing was, but seeing how Richard and Darken were ever-excited, she finally gave in and accepted.

Darken was really excited about that party, but the truth was, he was excited about that party because it might be a chance to see Miss Cara again. He planned to invite her to the party, and he also knew for sure that Kahlan would definitely invite her. First of all, Cara helped Kahlan deliver the twins, and second, Kahlan was so excited about Darken's relationship with Cara, maybe Darken should leave that matter to Kahlan's feminine plans. Whether he liked it or not, Darken had to admit that when it came to women, a woman's help would be the best, and right now Darken was in desperate need of Kahlan's help.

* * *

><p>"So, you finally gave in and accepted to throw a party?", Darken said to Kahlan, with a smile.<p>

"How could I help it? Both you and Richard were fighting for it", Kahlan laughed.

Kahlan was sitting in the sun room, rocking Selina gently, while Cara was asleep on a golden pillow next to Kahlan. "This is a royal tradition, Kahlan, and we are the royal family", then he sat down and said, "It's our duty to keep the royal traditions".

"Alright", Kahlan sighed.

Darken walked and stood by the window. "So…have you thought of the list of guests?".

"Guests?", Kahlan said in a low voice, not really listening to what Darken was saying. She was more concerned with the sweet little baby in her hand.

"Yes, guests. Guests of the ceremony".

Kahlan raised her head up and said, "Um...No, I haven't thought of that".

"Well, you should think of it quickly so that we have time to send the invitations", Darken was trying to get into the point.

"I don't know who to invite", Kahlan said helplessly.

"You should know", Darken insisted.

Kahlan said desperately, "Can you take care of that? I already have dozens of things to do other than writing the guests' list".

"Alright, I can manage that", Darken said, trying to sound indifferent.

Kahlan took a sigh of relief, and turned her attention to Selina again, but then she noticed that Darken didn't move, so she looked at him and said, "Is there anything else?".

Darken looked through the window, trying not to look directly at Kahlan, and said, "Uh...yes. Is there a special name you want to add to the list? You know…a family member or a friend maybe".

"No", Kahlan shrugged.

"Are you sure?".

"Um… yes".

"Alright", Darken said, feeling defeated, then he walked to the main door.

"Wait", Kahlan said suddenly.

"Yes?", he turned hopefully.

"Don't forget to invite Prince Edward. He has been such a great support to us the past year".

"Prince Edward? Fine", said Darken, then he turned to leave, but suddenly, he heard Kahlan's laughter. So, he turned to face her.

"What are you laughing at?", he narrowed his eyes.

"Why can't you just say it?", Kahlan said, still laughing.

"Say what?", Darken said, trying to act ignorant.

"The name of the one person you want to invite", Kahlan said, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't….".

"Just say it for the creator's sake, Darken", Kahlan burst into laughing.

"Cara", Darken said, feeling defeated.

"Great, that's a good start", Kahlan said in victory.

"Oh, my creator", and he left quickly leaving Kahlan laughing loudly.

* * *

><p>"Johnny, open the door", Cara shouted.<p>

"Yes, mother". Johnny ran to open the door, where a man in D'Haran uniform was standing.

"Is this miss Cara's house?", the man said.

"Yes", Johnny answered simply.

"Is she home?".

"MOTHER", Johnny shouted for his mother

"What's wrong, Johnny?", Cara came, running, wondering what was wrong.

"Someone is asking for you", he said, then he ran back to continue playing with his sister.

Cara looked to the man at the door and asked politely, "Yes?".

"Are you miss Cara?".

"Yes".

"This invitation is sent for you, my lady", Cara took the patterned envelope from him, "and that box, too".

Cara looked at the box he was holding; it was a big white box white red patterns and a big red-bow. She silently took it from him and thanked him, then he turned around and left, before she could ask him about the sender. She stood still for a few moments before she sighed and closed the door, then walked to her chamber and closed the door behind her.

She put the box on the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, and then she carefully opened the envelope and took the invitation out.

_Good morning, Miss Cara. _

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. Please accept the invitation to the twins' celebration. It will be held in three days' time, in the People's Palace. I would really like to see you and the children there. I would also be grateful if you kindly accept my gift_.

"Gift?!", she said. Cara put the letter in her lap, and then she unfolded the box. Inside the white box, a dark green dress was lying. It was a full-sleeve dress, and it was made of silk. Its fabric was soft. There was also a pair of light green shoes. Cara never had such a beautiful dress, but she didn't know if she should accept that gift or not. She decided to continue reading the letter first.

_Please, don't feel offended. Accept my gift, if you please. I would really like to see you in the ceremony with Ashley and Johnny._

_Sincerely,_

_Darken Rahl,_

Cara folded the letter neatly, and then looked at the dress again. She felt it wasn't appropriate to accept such an expensive gift from a stranger, even if that stranger was master Rahl, but she also knew that it was definitely unacceptable to refuse a gift from a Rahl, he was lord Rahl's brother after all. Between the inappropriate and the unacceptable, Cara decided to choose the inappropriate because she knew she wanted to see him again, so she decided to accept the gift and the invitation, too.

* * *

><p>Three days later, D'Hara was drowned in joy and colors. Streets were all decorated for the celebration. Guards were handing out gifts for everyone in the streets.<p>

Inside the royal palace, Kahlan was dressed in the confessor's white dress. She dressed Cara in blue and Selina in pink.

Darken and Richard were standing at the hall's gate, welcoming their royal guests. Richard looked so happy, with his wide smile. On the other hand, Darken was more worried than happy; he was worried that Cara wouldn't accept the invitation…or the gift. As he was swiping the coming guests with his eyes, he spotted her coming…in the green dress, along with both Ashley and Johnny.

Darken quickly excused himself, and walked towards them with a smile.

"Cara?".

"Master Rahl". Darken walked towards her happily, then he bended down and welcomed the two children, "Welcome to my house".

"Thank you", Johnny said, while Ashley said nothing. She was hiding behind her mother.

"She is not used to crowded places", Cara explained.

"It's alright", Darken smiled, then he looked at Johnny and said, "Why don't you take your sister and get inside? There are children in there, too. I am sure you will enjoy their company".

Johnny looked at his mother who nodded quietly, then said, "Alright", then he held his sister's hand and they both ran inside.

Darken watched them till they got inside, then he turned to Cara and said, "You look exquisite".

"Thank you, master Rahl". Cara felt embarrassed, she suddenly thought it was a very bad idea to accept Darken Rahl's gift, but it was too little too late.

Darken felt her embarrassment, so he tried to distract her, "I am so glad that you accepted the invitation", then he quickly said, "Queen Kahlan would have been very disappointed if you didn't come".

"I cannot refuse a royal invitation", she said politely, looking at the ground. Darken smiled widely, he knew that tonight something may change…for better.

* * *

><p>Finally, the ceremony came to an end, and both Kahlan and Richard were hoping farewell for the leaving guests, while Darken preferred to spend the last few moments of the night with Cara at the terrace.<p>

"I hope you enjoyed the ceremony", Darken said.

"Yes, of course, and congratulations again", Cara said happily.

"Thanks, Cara", Darken said, in a low voice. Cara looked at him for a moment and felt her skipped a beat, so she looked down quickly.

"I should leave now. The kids are late for bed", she said, then she raised her head up and looked at him.

"We are so sorry for keeping them awake, but it's only one day", Darken said.

"Yes", Cara said, looking down again.

"So, how will you go back home?", Darken said, trying to keep talking to her.

"Um….I…I will manage".

"No, that's not acceptable. I will escort you".

"NO", Cara shouted. Darken looked at her surprised, so she said quickly, "I mean, you really don't have to bother yourself. I will find a way to…".

"Alright, I will count to ten and give you a chance to think of a way to go back home, and then I can leave you go", Darken said, trying to sound serious.

"What?".

"One. Two. Three,….", Darken started counting.

"I…", Cara was startled.

"Four, Five, Six…".

"I will try to..um…".

"Seven, Eight…".

"Maybe I can find a carriage in the market and….", Cara said, looking around.

"Nine, Ten".

"I will…".

"Everyone is asleep now, Cara. It's been a long day for everyone", Darken said, trying to convince her.

"Including you, that's why I can't ….".

"Miss Cara, I can't let you and the kids wander in the streets in such a late time", he said seriously.

"It's not too late. I will manage", Cara said, trying to convince him, too.

"I will escort you home".

"You really don't….".

"This is a royal decision", Darken said in a serious manner, and Cara couldn't resist, so she silently walked with him to bring the children and go back home.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for escorting us home. That was such a gentle act of you", Cara said after descending from the royal carriage that carried her with Darken and the children to her home.<p>

"Don't mention it, please. It was completely inappropriate to leave such a young beautiful lady and her children go back home alone at night". Johnny and Ashley ran to the house, while Darken escorted Cara to the main door.

"Thank you for your kindness. I can't pay…", Cara said.

"Shhhh", Darken said in a low voice. "Don't ever say that again. Nothing makes me happier that being with you and the children", then he gently took her hand in his.

Cara felt uncomfortable, so she politely said, "Your help is much appreciated".

Darken saw in her eyes that she felt a little scared of him, so he took back his hand and said, "You are a wonderful lady. You deserve the best".

"Thank you", Cara whispered.

Darken felt it was time to leave, so he took her right hand and kissed the tips of her fingers tenderly and he felt her hand shiver.

"Good night, miss Cara", he said kindly and left in silence.

Cara silently walked to her chamber. First, she checked on the children who were already in their beds, and then she entered her chamber and threw herself on the bed. Cara felt scared and happy at the same time. She was scared of Rahl, she didn't know if he was acting that nicely with every woman he knew or just her. And if just her, then she had every right to be scared. What if…what if he wanted something from her? What if he wanted her to be his bed-companion? He was master Rahl after all and she was just a common woman. But so far, he never showed any glimpse of disrespect for her. He was treating her with full respect and appreciation, but that tender touch on her hand? What did he mean? He didn't mean any harm, she was sure of that, that's why he took his hand back as soon as he felt that she was uncomfortable. He was really a gentleman.

With that final conclusion, Cara felt more comfortable. She changed into her night clothes and tucked herself under the bed sheet, thinking of the whole day's events. She was also happy for her kids; they enjoyed the day very much.

As she rested her head on her pillow, Cara's mind was only thinking of one question: Was it right to feel such feelings for someone like Darken Rahl?

**Tell me what you think of it so far :)**


End file.
